


Musical Musings

by GinnyK



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-02
Updated: 2002-04-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyK/pseuds/GinnyK
Summary: Post-ep toBad Moon Rising





	Musical Musings

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Musical Musings**

**by:** Ginny 

**Category:** Post-ep to _Bad Moon Rising_   
**Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Characters:** Josh and Donna  
**Rating:** YTEEN 

* * *

Monday night 11:30 PM 

I, Joshua Lyman, have saved Mexico. OK, it wasn't just me, I had some help. Basically help from everyone but Donna. But that's fine. We can't agree on everything. Although I think she did come around towards the end of the day. At least she showed interest in what I was trying to explain. Maybe that's why she took the 8th grade social studies book home with her. Or maybe she just took it home because I gave it to her. OK, so that was a bit corny, but hey, it's late, it's been a long day. 

************  
 __Well, it's been a long,  
been a long,   
been a long,   
been a long day.  
************ 

OK, I think I've been listening to too many Broadway soundtracks lately. I've managed to sneak in way too many references to musical theater over the past few weeks. I don't think Donna was real happy about being called Ado Annie, after all Ado Annie is "the girl who cain't say no." Not a very accurate description of her. But then again, I wouldn't know whether or not Donna is a girl who can't say no, cause I've never asked her. I think I'll have to do something about that, someday. 

I was able to sneak in a few lines from "Wells Fargo Wagon" quite easily this morning while I was on my way to the meeting about Mexico. Donna sort of just looked at me with a strange look on her face, which, of course is nothing new. She thinks I'm strange. And basically, she's right. I am a little strange. 

Like why am I sitting here at my desk at 11:45 on a Monday night? I'm actually wanting to see if all the arrangements have been made to help Mexico and see to it that the President signs everything. So that isn't the strange part of my existence at the moment. I have the computer on; yes I do know how to turn it on. I can even e-mail. Anyway I'm surfing the Barnes and Noble.Com site. They have this neat thing called BNRadio, all kinds of stations you can listen to. It gives information about the song, the artist, how to by the CD. So I have it tuned to Broadway Show tunes. Hence the 'Been a Long Day' song from "How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying". I'm careful not to have it up too loud. Don't think many people share my appreciation for musicals, except for Sam but I think he left an hour ago. 

Donna left a while ago. We were back to bantering by the end of the day, that was good. We had a great time coming up with ways to drive CJ crazy today. She's never going to find out who leaked the quote. By the time Donna left she and I "made up" for lack of a better phrase. I know she wasn't trying to be difficult, just curious and eager to learn. I gave her a sweet, dimpled smile when she left. I stared out the window as I watched her go out to the parking lot. "Goodnight My Someone" was playing on the computer. 

**************  
 __Goodnight my someone, goodnight my love,  
Sleep tight my someone, sleep tight my love,  
Our star is shining it's brightest light,  
Now goodnight my someone, goodnight.  
************** 

For those of you who aren't quite as savvy about "The Music Man" as I am, you supposed to sing that song and wish someone goodnight on the evening star. At least that's what Marian the Librarian says. Not a bad idea, so I wish Donna goodnight on the evening star. Only I don't know which one is the evening star, so I just pick one. Hope it was a star and not a shuttle out of Dulles. 

Here's good one on now. Kind of describes me. 

**************  
 __I've never been in love before  
Now all at once it's you  
It's you forever more  
So please forgive this helpless haze I'm in  
I've really never been, in love before.  
************** 

Yes, I have some how managed to make it to the age of 40 without ever having been in love before. Sure, I thought I was in love, a dozen times at least. But deep down I'm still waiting for my one true love. Of course the line about being in a helpless haze holds true for me, whether or not I'm in love. I'm sure Donna would attest to that. The song is actually a duet. Maybe Donna feels the same way. Maybe we can sing it together. Although, I'm thinking she really was in love with Dr. Freeride AKA Dr. I'm Going to Stop for a Beer. For a while at least. 

OK, now things are getting strange. I've been able to link the last few songs they've played to Donna and myself. It's starting to freak me out. Like the people who read their horoscopes everyday and somehow manage to find some truth in them. One or two more songs and I'm outta here. Well, not outta here exactly but I'm changing the station. 

*************  
 __For he's a fine, upstanding, patriotic, healthy, normal,  
American Boy.  
************* 

A song about me. Although the song is actually about an Elvis wanna-be but that's okay. And Donna would probably not agree with me on the normal part, and depending on the day, maybe not agree with me on the healthy part. Emotionally or physically for that matter. Damn stiffness that continues to plague me, not to mention the few PTSD episodes I've had since Christmas. Whoa, where did Deputy Downer come from? 

Here's one Donna could sing to me. Let's just forget that when J. Pierpont Finch sings this song in the show, he's actually singing to himself in the mirror. 

*************  
 __Now there you are,  
Yes there's that face.  
That face that somehow I trust.  
It may embarrass you to hear me say it  
But say it I must  
Say it I must.  
You have the cool clear eyes of a seeker of wisdom and truth,  
Yet there's that upturned chin and that grin of impetuous youth.  
Oh, I believe in you,  
I believe in you.  
************* 

Well, maybe I can't really see her singing that to me. But, no matter how much misdirection she throws at me, I know she does believe in me. And that's gotten me through many tough times. From the shooting, to my troubles this past winter, and even to whatever seems to be going on around here the past few days. Something's up, I have no idea what but something is happening. You can feel it in the air. 

With one more phone call, Mexico's a done deal. I'm going to go over to the Oval Office and see the President before heading home. He'll be ready for me in just a minute, so time for one last song. Let it be something I can relate to. Oh yes, here's a song that might as well have been written for Donna and I. 

*************  
 __Don't throw bouquets at me  
Don't please my folks too much  
Don't laugh at my jokes too much  
People will say we're in love. 

Don't sigh and gaze at me  
Your sighs are so like mine  
Your eyes mustn't glow like mine,  
People will say we're in love. 

Don't start collecting things,  
Give me my rose and my glove.  
Sweetheart, they're suspecting things.  
People will say we're in love. 

Don't praise my charm too much,   
Don't look so vain with me.  
Don't stand in the rain with me,  
People will say we're in love. 

Don't take my arm too much,  
Don't keep you hand in mine  
You're hand feels so grand in mine,  
People will say we're in love. 

_Don't dance all night with me,_  
Til the stars fade from above,  
They'll see it's all right with me,  
People will say we're in love.  
*************** 

And there you have it, a classic song of misdirection. Donna and I have been dancing around our feelings for so long now that I'm just waiting for someone to hit me over the head with something and shake me until I admit my feelings. I'm sure people do say we're in love, just not loud enough for me to hear it. Maybe that's the push we need. Who knows? 

All I do know is, Mexico is saved, thanks to me, Joshua Lyman, Deputy Chief of Staff and fine, upstanding, patriotic, healthy, normal, American Boy. 

THE END 

"I'm Just a Girl Who Cain't Say No"-Oklahoma  
"Wells Fargo Wagon"-The Music Man  
"Been a Long Day"-How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying  
"Goodnight, My Someone"-The Music Man  
"I've Never Been in Love Before"-Guys and Dolls  
"Healthy, Normal, American Boy"-Bye, Bye Birdie  
"I Believe in You"-How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying  
"People Will Say We're in Love"-Oklahoma  



End file.
